


Surprise

by Nerdyfangirlfeels



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdyfangirlfeels/pseuds/Nerdyfangirlfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day fic.<br/>Percy thought Jason forgot about their date. He hadn't.<br/>Cross posted on ff.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys, this is my first fic on here. Some Jercy fluff for you guys. Obviously this was meant to be posted on Valentine's Day but I didn't have an account then so yeah. Enjoy!

Valentine's Day was one of Percy's favourite time of year- par Christmas, Mother's Day and his birthday of course.

He didn't mind that nowadays it was mostly based in monetary gain for big companies and all that, but he loved the excitement and joy his friends got when they received a card from a secret admirer, open presents from their partners while he looks along wistfully, wishing them all stress-free dates and safe sex.

Okay, Percy lied. He had never thought those things (except the last one because, so important,) but he'd never actually received a valentine from a secret admirer- and no his mother does not count.

This year was the first time Percy had a boyfriend on Valentine's Day, so he didn't really know what to expect.

Okay, he did know what with all those teddy bears, chocolates, sweets and roses his friends had gotten- and from all those rom-coms he's watched. It was six thirty, and Jason was half an hour late which was weird because Jason was never late for anything, so Percy wondered whether Jason had forgotten and would pop over saying something like: 'awh shit, I'm so sorry babe. I thought we were revising for that bio test we have tomorrow.'

That would suck.

Percy let out a sigh, flopping down onto his bed probably creasing his shirt and messing up his hair (but that didn't really make a difference, 'cause it was always messy anyway.)

Just when Percy was about to fall asleep, he heard a knock on the front door.

Percy sighed rubbing his eyes with his palms, feeling lethargic.

"Yeah, coming. Hold on!" Percy called out into the empty flat- his mum was out on a date with Percy's step-dad Paul.

At least _someone_ was on a date today, Percy thought bitterly as he padded out of his room to get the door. Percy flung open the door revealing his sheepish looking blonde boyfriend.

"Hey." Jason said.

"Hey," Percy replied; even though he was a little mad, he couldn't help but smile at Jason. "I thought-"

"-I forgot about our date?" Jason said- his voice going up at the end making it sound like a question- cutting Percy off. "Yeah I'm so sorry; I was actually trying to sort out something for our said date."

Percy's heart flutters with affection at the sight of his boyfriend standing on his doorstep in his navy blue suit, holding a bunch of blue roses and chocolates; Jason looked nervous as he stood there on the step, so Percy pecked him quickly on the lips.

"Don't worry Jay," Percy said pulling away before Jason could even begin to kiss back. "I forgive you, it's alright" Percy said with a wink and a smile, turning back into the house. He turned around when he noticed Jason wasn't following him. "Are you gonna stand there all night, or come in while I get my shoes on?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow.

Jason rolled his eyes and smiled at Percy as he followed him back into the flat.

-oOo-

"Oh my God Jason, this is so beautiful." Percy gushed disbelieving as he looked around the clearing, his green eyes wide, as he took everything in. It was getting darker now, the sky streaked with pinks, purples and oranges; the trees were strung with fairy lights illuminating the table set for two.

Percy whipped around to face Jason grabbing his jackets' lapels, lips crashing onto Jason's, trying to pour all his emotions into the kiss. Jason gasps, startled but quickly melts into the kiss, hands his hands on the green eyed boy's hips, allowing Percy to deepen the kiss.

"Thank you so much," Percy said as he pulled away, breathing heavily. Jason blushed with praise.

"Your welcome, I uh… I did it because well… I-I love you Percy." Jason blurted out unceremoniously, face flushed even darker from nerves.

Percy's eyes widened, mouth falling open in surprise, his hands loosening its hold on Jason's jacket.

Percy seemed lost for words. Jason started to look uncertain after a few moments had passed, "I… I understand if you don't love me too-"

"Oh shut up you big idiot! Of course I love you." Percy exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Jason's neck, going on his toes to look into Jason's blue eyes. "I love you, I love you, I love you." Percy said between kisses, each kiss becoming longer and more passionate.

"I love you so much Perce." Jason said giving Percy a last peck then pulls away from Percy to lead them to the table.

They intertwine their fingers over the starched white cloth covering the table, smiling at each other the candles and fairy light highlighting their faces flushed with happiness and love.

Percy's eyes dart down to their plates, and lets out a short (but manly) giggle. "Wow, c'mon Jay. Couldn't get anything better than pepperoni pizza?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "Sorry your highness, but I ruined the spaghetti so this will just have to do."

"How did even you ruin- you know what? I don't even want to know. Just… thank you so much for this, for everything" Percy said sincerely.

"Honestly, it wasn't a big deal." Jason said, squeezing Percy's hand.

"I love you," Percy said quietly.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it. Kudos❤️ and comments are welcome. I've also got [tumblr](https://www.ohmynerdyfangirlfeels.tumblr.com/) so you can message me anytime.


End file.
